Resentment
by princessducklings
Summary: Based on an article I found where Emma may hold some resentment over her unborn brother or sister. Her parents try and sooth those concerns but Emma just wants to avoid them at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

I have written fan fiction before but first time for OUAT. Please let me know what you think.. good or bad. Also check out my tumblr page .com . Thanks and I really hope you like it. I will try update as much as possible. After the last promo I have gotten more inspired. 2 months have gone on long enough. I hate this wait and it draining my inspiration :/

...

I was happy for them.. I really was.

Oh who am I kidding.

I held way to much resentment and jealousy over a baby that wasn't even born yet and it was starting to show. First, the snide comments towards Mary-Margaret and now I am standing in the Storybrooke baby store clueless. I didn't want to be here to pick up the baby's crib. Seriously... Couldn't David just come and get it?

Better yet why hadn't they gotten Geppetto to make one?

Why do that when they can make me suffer?

And why was there a baby store here? Not like anyone actually aged before I broke the curse.

I was jealous sibling. I had become a teenager over this.

When Mary-Margaret admitted she wanted to have another baby I figured that I would have time to get adjust to the idea but then Pan's curse came... Henry and I lost our memories and after finally reuniting with my parents again. I see my mother all... pregnant.

At first I had hope that maybe somehow they had been transported to when they were pregnant with me but that was  
absorb to even think that for obvious reasons but still.. I wondered

They couldn't have waited? Grieve for their kid who they left twice?

"Can I help you?" the store owner smiled, breaking my rant "You look lost"

Lost alright "Um, yeh. I'm here to pick up a crib for Mar... I mean Snow" Why couldn't I get past that? She was Snow White and my mother "You called David this morning"

I watched her place her glasses on the curve of her nose and walk around the other side of the counter, I followed... dragging my feet "Yes, mahogany frame"

I rolled my eyes, only the best for the kid they don't have to give up "Sound about right" I chose my tone carefully.

"You must be excited. Baby brother or sister"

"I guess"

"Your mother is close, yes?"

"Umm" OK _so _don't want to be having this conversation "Yeh"

She woman handed me a booklet, my guess an instruction manual for the crib. I laughed inside imagining my father and mother standing there arguing over who is right "Thanks"

"Let me get Kevin to load it into your car"

...

I entered the apartment, noticed Mary-Margaret making herself a herbal tea. I smiled "Cribs here"

"Your father's out. Did you take a look at it?" She asked hopeful that I shared her enthusiasm "Beautiful, right?"

"I didn't look" I answered short, then rephrased "I guess I'm waiting for you guys to set it up" I walked over to her "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, you look like you're about to fall down"

She shook her head with a grin "You and your father. He told me earlier that I _must _stay in bed" She scoffed, I shared her amusement.

It's scary how protective I feel over my mother at the moment. She is normally the one making sure I'm safe and protected but in her current state... it worried me just how much she tend to take on. She gave me a sly look and brought out a packet of marshmallows "Been craving these all week"

"Marshmallows, really? I craved pickles and dip"

I watched my mother scrunch up her nose, I posed the question that first came to mind, never really thinking before I spoke "And me? There's no marshmallows in the enchanted forest so..."

I watched her smile gracefully "There was a sweet fruit that was only found in a particular part of the forest but it never stopped David going in search of it for me. I had it once when I was on the run and when I started craving it, I told your father and he left the next day and came home with a bag of it"

"And that's where you got his nickname?"

"That came earlier, you really only skimmed Henry's book, didn't you?"

"Kinda" I glanced down at her belly and sighed

She offered the sugary treat, I declined "You think you're up with helping us put the crib together?"

How many more slaps in the face do I need today? "I'll stay out of that one"

"Right.. Emma..."

I knew she wanted to have _the_ conversation with me but I didn't "Listen, I should really get back to the station"

I noticed her crease her brow, I knew it was time to leave "Do you want me to pick Henry up from school?"

I spun around from walking towards the door "No, you need to just... chill. Like David told you. Tell him I left the crib downstairs"

"I guess I'll see you for dinner then?"

"Sure"

I thought I was clear and free then she spoke up again "Emma?" I turned around, shot her a look "We are going to have to talk about it eventually"

Suddenly I recalled similar words when the curse was broken "I'd _really_ rather just... not right now" I was a horrible person. She was my mother and Ii was treating her like crap.

They really hadn't done anything wrong but create a life though their love but they did that before and look where it got me?

Was I being selfish?

"I just.. we want you to know that no matter what.."

I never let her finish, I cut in as quickly as I could "you'll love me no less? I'm not a child Mary-Margaret" as soon as I called her by her cursed name she cringed slightly and in her condition I didn't want to add to her stress "I... can we just not do this _now_?"

The last thing I wanted was for my mother to be in hospital under any other circumstance than that baby being born "OK. I get it" She raised her hands "Totally get it. You should go"

I nodd with a kind hearten smile "See you tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

I never went straight to the station.

I knew David was there and by now Mary-Margaret would have called him and filled him in on our conversation so I _knew_ he'd want to talk about the way I spoke to my mother so instead I waited out at _Granny's_, sipping on my hot coco.

Henry would be finishing school in a hour so I decided to hide out here but I could feel eyes on me, people wanting to ask about my mother. I _so_ didn't want to answer any more questions.

Ruby approached me with what I figured was a care package for her friend. She sat it down on the table, she then moved to the seat opposite me "You OK?" she asked "You look like you could use a friend"

I had a friend. A best friend who ended up being my mother "I'm good" I pointed to the basket "For Mary-Margaret?"

And why would I want to talk about my woes with my mother's _real_ best friend, from what Henry told me they were on the run together "David came in earlier, told me she was feeling.. Hungry"

I chuckled "She was shoving marshmallows in her mouth earlier"

"Sounds about right..."

OK. Why is she making it so hard _not _to talk to her "It's weird watching such a small woman... eat like that"

"I actually wondered that when she was pregnant with you"

"Couldn't have been _this _bad"

"Outbursts" she exclaimed "A grown woman crying because I stood on a spider and in her words _spider have feelings too_. So there I was trying to comfort her because of a insect"

I made my mother cry throughout her pregnancy? Seems that some things never change "No tears yet" Stupid baby makes her happier than I did.

_I really _need to stop doing that! I was a 30 year old acting out

"So you plan on avoiding them forever?" She asked outright

"Just until I can face it head on" I challenged "I'm just crazy, right?"

"We'll considering you raced out of the house earlier"

Right, of course. Snow had called David, David spoke to Ruby to check up that I was there "I just can't get past it.. I thought I could just be happy for them but it's harder than I expected. This kid's going to have a sister who is the same age as our parents.. a nephew who's 13 years older than them and then not to mention the fairytale thing"

"And maybe you're feeling a little... resentment?"

"For a baby? No.. it's not their fault" I mocked myself as soon as I said it, did she accept that I had lied though my teeth? Doubt it, she's pretty switched on. I finished the remains of my coco and started collecting my stuff.

Enough of feeling like I'm being ganged up on. I know they are just looking out for me but I seriously can't deal with everyone making sure I'm good. I needed.. alone time to think about this.

Henry and I should go somewhere...

"Emma..." she used the same tone as my mother before I left the apartment.

"What?" I stand up "I gotta go get Henry. You can tell Mary-Margaret that I'm OK. She doesn't need to worry" Possibly coming off a little more hash than I anticipated

She nodded, understanding

...

I walked through the door and were welcomed by both Mary-Margaret and David standing near the sofa, surrounding the crib. I had lost count with how many times I'd rolled my eyes recently.

"Emma, Honey" and "Your home" came in unison

Their eyes meet mine "Henry's staying at Regina's the night" Much to my own disgrace and it wasn't because it was Regina but at least with Henry here I had a buffer. My kid always had something to talk about and he loved his grandparents so much.

I noticed some tension between them, knowing they had been arguing over the stupid crib "Everything OK?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" David asked

"Because your both sitting there all like that cribs a barrier"

They both dismissed it "Your mother cooked dinner. We would have waited but..."

"But..."I urged him to continue. I watched them both share a stare, like they were trying to secretly come up with a answer "You wanted to put that crib together?"

Mary-Margret smiled and stood up, having to grab hold of the coffee table "You could help?" approaching carefully

"And watch the two of you fight? I'd _rather not_"

"We aren't fighting!" they both said loudly and at the same time.

I was left wondering if maybe it was me that frustrated them.

I placed the basket of goodies that Ruby had given to me onto the counter and took off my jacket then watched my mother get up off the floor, having to hang onto the coffee table "Basket full of goodies from Ruby" I explained

Mary-Margaret smiled then watching her mind tick over, her smile soon turned to a woman enraged... she looked across at David, he slowly looked up at her lovingly "I _may_ have mentioned that you..."

"...Hungry" I add with a cheeky grin

"So I am a little more ravenous than normal. I am feeding your baby you know"

"Oh and I love you for that but... well we're shopping every second day to keep up with you" she scoffed at him and in return he just reneged and changed the subject as quickly as possible "_So _I think we need to put this part A into that bracket. Don't you think, Emma?"

"Oh, no. Leave me out of it" I just want to have dinner and relax. I don't want to think about parents or babies or _cribs_.

...

_Possibly not the best chapter ever but hopefully it will get better. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reviews on chapter 1. Remember to check out my tumblr page. It's my username on that as well. Also I just made a fan vid and posted it onto my youtube channel. Take a look :)_

_Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

Mom and Dad

Snow White and Prince Charming

When Hook found me in New York and cured our memories with the potion I found myself _wanting_ to say those words to them. The drive back was quiet and it gave me time to think.

Henry asked questions and played on his ipod. Hook just kept... staring at me.

I, however had a million and one things on my mind. I silently promised myself in the split second before I left Storybrooke that if and when my family found me that I though call them _Mom_ and _Dad_.

But then as soon as I spotted eyes on my pregnant mother... it was like taking 3 steps back. I recoiled.

And I think they expected it too.

_"My sweet girl. You found us" Snow smiled, cupping my face in her hands, just as she did before I left "I knew you would come home"_

_They held me so tightly. So lovingly._

_And all I could do was stand there looking at her stomach "It was a shock to us too" David added and in that second. They had gone back to their cursed names. _

I was sure they'd asked Hook not to tell me, he held that information in like his life depended on it. I had a life in New York, it may not have been a real one but I had Henry and was starting to date, I had lost all that anger that came back towards Neil... I was blissfully unaware that my parents had came back into my world and I had lived with that for 28 years before, suppressing it.

Then Hook turns up and everything changed. I _did_ have a family. I _did _have Neil back in my life. I _was_ someone's child. It's hard to explain the feeling I got when those memories came back. I felt anger, sadness and love all in the one hit. I was sure Henry felt the same. He held onto me for dear life

_"We have to go now, Mom. Now, please"_

_"Hold on kid" I look across at Hook "How is this possible?"_

_"The fairy. She fixed the potion" He explained "Swan, your parents need you"_

_"I..." the tears came with the memories. The last memory. My mother kissing me goodbye. Slightly telling me we were going to be OK. I gathered myself quickly and nodded "Right OK"_

We never have to leave Storybrooke. We could have just stayed because they only were there for a couple of months before being transported back. I think that hurt the most. The past year and they had been living in my world and only came to find me when they needed help.

I spotted my mother enter _Granny's. _She wobbled over "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Just ordered"

"You should have called, I would have gotten here sooner"

I grinned "Sure about that?" I did tease her in jest, it came naturally. I think because she _ was_ my friend before I broke the curse "What are you doing walking here anyway? What did David tell you about relaxing"

"I was going crazy at home. I'd cleaned the kitchen, bathroom and also reorganised all the recipes in my book" I shook my head "_Please _don't tell your father. I've only just gotten off probation"

I missed how we would just talk. Then they say something like that and I'm reminded "You know that if you'd called I would have brought something home for you?"

"I wanted to walk and I also thought that after some lunch I'd stop by the school.. maybe see what my grandson is doing"

"You just need something to do and _you _think that they may have something at the school. Don't use your grandkid as an excuse"

Mary-Margaret hadn't been really teaching since the curse broke. She had done a day here and there but with giants, lost boys, pan and a wicked witch.. it was a little hard to be a school teacher _and _Snow White.

She groaned and put her head onto the table. I heard a muffled "I just wanna help someone"

I chuckled, shaking my head "Well this towns pretty quiet at the moment"

"I want my bow and arrows but David hid them" Then immediately she glance up at me "Don't suppose _you _ know where they are?" she asked me hopefully.

Yeah, like I was wanting my mother to be shooting her arrows, she'd mistake a target for a deer or worse... a person "Oh, no. I am _so_ not getting in the middle of that"

"Daddy's girl" she scoffed. I raised my brow at this. I certainly was not a _Daddy's Girl_. I was anything but that "Can I come to the station then and just watch you work?"

That'll require me to talk about the thing I don't want to talk about "You really just don't give up, do you?"

"Please Emma, I need something to do"

"Yeah... rest" I urged, for the love of god, just rest!

Ruby came over with my lunch. At least with her here she may stop badgering me "Ruby, can I help?" I rolled my eyes

"Don't listen to her. She isn't helping _anyone_" I added

"Shouldn't you be home.. you know, resting?"

"Please" she begged her friend, her mouth pouted "Who was there for you?"

Ruby's eyes darted from Mary-Margaret to me "I think Emma's right and don't do that to me again, Snow.. your pregnant woman plea only works once and you used that with this one" she nudged me, I forced a smile. Hoping this conversation wouldn't go any further.

"Emma was easy, she rarely brought out the hormones in me" So this would go further "I was sure with her being the savoir she'd kick a lot more" she glanced across at me, I think she noticed the change in my demeanour "But either way.. it doesn't matter now" so she did. She pulled back from it, which I was grateful for but really she shouldn't have too. It was me with the issue here.

"Well, I can't let you cook your own lunch but I can get you something?" Ruby offered her dearest friend "Extra large everything even"

"Thanks Red, I'll get what Emma's got"

She walked away, leaving us by ourselves again but the fun time conversations were over, all because they began talking about... it. I started stuffing my mouth with as much food as humanly possible "Emma, honey. You know people are going to bring stuff like that up.."

"Mmhmm" Was my response

"And we are going to have to find a way to at least approach it"

I was OK, talking about her pregnant in general but it's when I am reminded that this kid's my sibling. Sharing my genes. My parents... that is when I have to step back. I cleared my throat with some water "I think it would be a good idea if you go to the school" I noticed her nod sadly, avoiding the conversation all together "But if you wait for me and I pick both you and Henry up and you don't go burning yourself out"

...

_So there's a little mother/daughter fun convo. I've noticed Emma so easily gets agitated when it comes to what they could or did have or do (the castle in E.F) I'm around the same age as Emma and I also love the complexities of this mother/daughter relationship and I am not going into the Neil or Hook thing because I really can't choose between the 2 so you'd noticed that I just left that open. Thank you all for your reviews. I am actually not sure if I am posting these chapters correctly. The 2nd chapter never moved back up to say that I updated. Only appeared in the story itself. Can someone explain if I had maybe done something wrong? _


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mom" Henry walked towards me. He _always _brightened up my day "You know you don't have to meet me here every day, right? I used to walk home from school in New York"

"In my defence, kid. We had false memories so you only did that because I figured you'd been doing it for a while and I _still _wasn't OK with it"

I patted him on his back "Did you know Gram's is here?"

I nodded "She needed something to do"

"I bet you didn't know she interrupted class just to tell me she was there?"

I laughed "Nothing like that embarrassment, huh?" I still a fresh memory of walking in on her Mom and Dad having... I gulped... sex "Where is she?"

"I'm there" I looked up to see her walk towards us "No cause for alarm" She was carrying what looked to be a oversized laptop case. I quickly took it off her shoulder. Did_ anything_ I said to her even sink in?

The three of us started to walk away from the school, I look across Mary- Margaret and raised my brow "You really walked into the Henry's classroom?"

Henry slinked into the background as soon as the words came out of my mouth "I...um...Maybe?"

"_Not cool_" I retorted.

...

I just settled in for the night, I sat on my bed reading Henry's book. It could have been the baby or just the knowledge of _how_ I actually came to be but while I sat there reading about how my parents met, which was very fascinating.

Seriously... Mary-Margaret can kick some major arse.

_King George replied "Yes. And she loved me. We were happy – blissful. But then, she became cursed. She drank a vile potion that made it impossible for us to conceive a child. Family is everything, my dear. Losing all hope of having one… There is no greater misery. Charming could have been that hope for me. But, instead, he made my suffering worse. For that, death is too good for him. First, he must know pain. My pain"_

_Coming to a realization, Snow White looks down into her drink._

_"No…"_

_" You poisoned her?" _

_"I cursed her. She will never bear a child."_

I read, then re-read the last paragraph. _Never bear a child_? Then how did.. I then realized I had to keep going. My mind running over a million scenarios. Did true love's kiss break the curse? Did Mr. Gold offer them some sort of a deal?

I was learning a great deal, I never wanted to read it before... maybe it was admitting in Neverland that I _was _their daughter and I _was _the saviour.

Had I been_ too_ rough on them? Possibly but in my defence I can't just forget that I was alone for 28 years. No matter the fact that they were cursed and didn't know I existed. I know my mother wanted to come with me but couldn't. Knowing all this and I still couldn't move on.

Those memories.. my parents couldn't just magically make them disappear.

I began to read about Ruth. My grandmother. A woman who would do anything for her son's happiness..

_"It's the King. When he captured me, he cursed me. So… So that I can never have children."_

_" Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you."_

_A hopeful Snow White asked "Do you really think so?"_

_" You are going to be a wonderful mother."_

The more I read, the more crappy I felt.

This woman, my grandmother... she died for the sake her parents.

She that they could conceive a child.

If she drank that magical water, I wouldn't be here.

This new baby wouldn't be on its way.

I heard footsteps and followed the sound to the kitchen to find Mary- Margaret having a mid-night feed. I didn't want to scare her so I began to back away but she must have sensed that someone was there because the next thing I knew she'd turned on the light "Emma?"

Busted! I moved back into the light "Yeh"

"Wanna share some cookies with me?"

I think I shocked her with my answer when I replied with a "OK, yeh" I strolled over and turned on the kettle "David won't approve but Hot Chocolate?"

She nodded "Your father is over protective.. of all of us but he means well and he really does it because of all the times we've lost each other"

"I understand"

I made her sit down while I made our hot drinks. I pushed Mary-Margret's towards her and sat down. She stared at me intensely, waiting for me to talk and I did "So I bet your doctor's appointment was weird?"

"David wasn't happy and he's less happy that he'll be there delivery this baby"

"Well can't Doc do it?"

"I nearly kicked him the first time. He said no"

"You kicked him? Seriously?"

"I said _nearly_ kicked him. I was having you right in the middle of Regina's curse, I just wanted to delivery you and make sure you were safe" she explained and in return I offered a smile. I noticed her inner turmoil come though as she stared at her cup "I never learned the basic things.. how to comfort you. How to smooth your cries and that scares me because what if I can't do it with this baby"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better

"Having a baby... making a family was all we ever wanted and it was taken away from us"

"I know"

"I know you know but do you understand how much we love you? How many times I have wondered over the past year if you'd dream of us. Secretly hoping that you remember me." I watched her eyes water, the drops moved down her cheek "I'd hoped that when you found us again... we'd fine some common ground?"

I began to regress but then she said something that changed that "You are my daughter, Emma. Whether you like it or not and no matter how much you think that avoiding the baby being your sibling... you can't"

"You think I like feeling like this? I know it's crazy, OK"

"Not crazy... just resentful and I would give _anything_ to have a second chance with you, _anything_ Emma but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen"

"I... I don't know how to let you in" I confessed "I was so sure that when I came back that I could say all those things that I'd been holding in all my life. I even had a list of things I would say to my parents if I ever met them and then... then I saw you guys and I...just couldn't" I explained. I wanted to tell her that I'd spent my birthday alone... wishing they'd find me. Ask if my birthday was _really_ my birthday. Tell her about my foster families and the fact that I spent most of my teenage years in the system until 16 when I left.

I _know_ they didn't plan on that life for me but either way it was the life I got. She reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently "You can tell me anything, Emma. I'm sure it'll hurt me but it better than being shut out" I sighed "You don't have to start right away. I'd settle for a little each day" she smiled gently at me but just _please_ don't keep me out of your life"

_This_. This is when I normally decided to run or cower away but I decided that if we can fight of any evil in this world and theirs then offering them a part of me shouldn't be so bad, right?

So I did "How about each morning at _Granny's_ and I'll talk"

This brought a massive smile to her face, which in return caused a faint smile of my own "I can live with that"

...

_Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. Been a bit sick. Thank you so much for your reviews. Please check out my tumblr. After the promo I've had a massive burst of inspiration! In regards to a guests review... I get where you are coming from and I'm also not a teenager, which I don't think matters anyway and I won't try and debate my actions in regards to this story but maybe this chapter will shine a little light onto what you were talking about. I still plan on finishing this story. It's awesome getting into Emma's head sometimes :) _


	5. Chapter 5

After walking Henry to school, I dragged my feet towards the station.

I had sat up with Mary-Margaret a lot longer than I anticipated but the fact that I could sit there and talk about certain things that I normally would never allow out.

I may think those thoughts but they never approach my mouth.

We... Well I was making progress.

I walked into work and noticed David sitting down fiddling with something, I tried not to laugh because _whatever_ he was doing did not look good "Need help?"

He looked up and smiled at me "I can fight dragons so you would think I could do this, right?"

I crutched my neck to the side to get a better look "Onesies?" Was this man honestly my father? Defiantly more patience than me. I would have thrown it in by now.

"That you decorate yourself" He added "But it's a losing battle"

It was actually sweet watching him so lost on a babies onesie but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that "You know how manly you look sitting in a police station with glitter gens and markers?"

He shot me a look that said it all so I backed off and sat down across from him "What _are _you doing anyway? You can afford to buy this kid already designed onesies"

David sighed out his frustration and put down the pens "I wanted to build a mobile, like yours but nothing in this town had what I had planned in my head"

He made that? From scratch?

I never understood why but it was easier talking to David than Mary-Margaret sometime. Considering one was my friend before I broke the curse and David was... well horrible to her. I felt less pressure around my father. He didn't require as much as my mother. He never gave me the _that_ look that I so often got from Mary-Margaret.

But then again I needed a mother. I craved a mothers affection as a kid.

I wanted my father too but just to... enjoy my time with and it seems it was all coming together, well except for the additional baggage that we came with.

I worked with my Dad, solving mysteries but my Mom.. we had a deeper issue. She wanted to still be my friend and my mother but it was never going to be like that again. Something resembling that I'd hoped though.

David always showed his support and love towards me but it wasn't as forceful as my mothers, which was possibly why I sitting here with him, I knew he wouldn't _need_ to talk about things.

We worked at our own pace.

Unless it came into direct response to Mary-Margaret

"You could do one too?" His voice brought my back from my own thoughts "Surprise your mother" What, like a peace offering? 'Here you go, Mom. For the baby that I have indirectly have mentioned I am not happy about' I mocked David inside but... He's looking at me hopeful.

Oh god, don't give me those eyes!

He smirked as he pushed a onesie towards me. I rolled my eyes and then shook my head "Hand me some markers"

I began to draw the outline when David brought something to my attention "You know, you and your Mom are so alike. People say you got her chin but watching you there drawing, your hands are very much the same"

I felt awkward but decided to see where he was going. I knew it was headed somewhere "You saying I have girly hands?"

He squinted at me, causing creases on his eyelids. It was actually funny "I'm saying that you have more of your mother features"

"Does hurt you? That I look more like her?" I approached half joking and the other half knowing he wanted a son. I gathered that much reading the book. I was actually hoping he got his wish with this new baby. Look at me coming to terms with the baby that at the start of this week was calling an 'it'

He shook his head vigorously "I'm proud of what a beautiful woman you are. Your strong, smart and don't take any crap from anyone"

This.

This made me smile like a stupid idiot. The fact that my father's complements can warm my heart so much "You _really _wanted a son" I exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing a pink glitter pen. Too bad if this kid is a boy because I am using pink.

Talk about being girly.

"I wanted a healthy baby and that's what I go. Even when I was taking you to the wardrobe and was fighting off Regina's men.. you never cried.

Possibly because I felt safe? Who knows but the fact that David could sword fight _and_ hold me at the same time showed me what type of a man he was "What do you think people would say right now if they walked in here?"

He chuckled "Well I've been called worse names"

"Some by me" I retorted

"Oh..." moving back in his seat giving me a well amused grin "Like that, is it?"

"You did teat my best friend... _badly_" I add "But your Charming moments soon showed"

...

_I never really know how to write David. I think because we haven't really seen much of the Emma/Daddy moments yet but hopefully soon :) Super excited... 12 days and OUAT is back kicking arse. I posted on my tumblr the link to the article where I got this idea from. I was actually tempted to stop this story yesterday due to some crappy review and someone on tumblr but I don't think I am portraying Emma any differently than the show. Thank you for all my reviews/fav and followers. Your comments are keeping me going so please keep then coming... chances are ill slack off if you don't. Kidding! _


	6. Chapter 6

I picked my keys off the desk "You want to come have lunch with Mary-Margaret and me?" I asked.. not only because I was worried were this 'bonding session' would lead but at least with David there I knew he could stay and also keep Mary-Margaret neutral when her motherly instincts kicked into overdrive.

Fancy her telling me she didn't know _how _to be a mother when ever since I broke this curse, she's merged into the role so fittingly.

I had gone 28 years without a mother and I'm an adult

"I would, Emma really but I think you and your mother need this time to... connect" he explained. _Coward!_ I laughed out loud jokingly at myself "Mary-Margaret really wants you two to talk and I think you and me... we are doing pretty well already" I nodded. He was right, was it weird just how easy I had come to understand and admire my father but when my mother is concerned... well I just hold back a lot more. I _want_ to tell her everything but sometimes my heart just can't take the disappointment that I'm sure she'd feel.

In Neverland she told me that I was exactly like David and maybe be met that common ground faster because we were so similar.

"Just..." He was about to say something, which I figured would have been a warning to be hear Mary-Margaret out but his phone started to ring.

I watched him answer it and his face dropped. I could obviously only hear his end of the conversation which consisted of a _lot_ of worry and that could only mean one thing... Mary-Margaret or Henry.

This is when my heart start to beat faster "I understand" He glanced over to me, conveying a brave face "We'll be there soon, thank you" He hung up and let out a deep sigh, is eyes welling and as he looked at me I could tell it was serious "Your mothers been taken to the hospital. She fainted at _Grannys_"

"What?" I heard him but didn't really comprehend what he was saying to me

"We gotta go"

"Wait.. What? Did they give you any clue as to _why_ she fainted?" I inquired "I mean really, what does this mean?" I knew I was talking in riddles but I didn't know how else to deal with this.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me and as he pulled back he answered "It means we have to go, come on"

...

"I'm fine, _really_. I'm sure I just didn't eat enough this morning" This is what I heard as David and I walked into the hospital room. I took a sigh of relief.

She was OK.

Well, at least I hoped she was.

David rushed over to her beside, they smiled brightly at each other and kissed briefly "I _told_ you not to overdo it" Funny how those were the first words out of his mouth "Are you OK? The baby?"

She nodded at him and gave me a soft, yet warm smile "I'm fine. The baby is fine"

I then walked closer, seeing my mother _and_ my best friend sitting here in the hospital bed almost killed me. She looked more pale than normal, her eyes had bags under them. Not the woman I know at all.

As I reached the other side of the bed, I took her hand in my own "I'm glad you're OK. You had us worried"

"It was nothing to worry about. Right Dr?" she tilted her head to the side and gazed over at the who I figured was the _paediatrician_ "Tell my husband and daughter that I'm fine and that I can go home now?"

"It's not that simple, I'm sorry. We still have a few tests to run but no cause for alarm. These are just required tests" the woman walked over, I let go of Mary-Margaret's hand and moved to the side. Letting the Dr work her magic "Are you feeling hot? Cold?"

"No and no"

"What trimester are you in?"

"Third"

"And did you have any problems with your first child? Right up towards the delivery" This question made me a little uncomfortable.

I wriggled a little, somewhat throwing the discomfit of me

"Other than the pain when I was having her... _no_" she glanced over at me and winked

The Dr nodded, taking it all in "From what you told me, everything should be fine but I would rather not let you go home until I check your bloods. Are you overexerting yourself? Maybe taking on a little too much?"

"Yes" both David and I answered the question for her. The look we both got was priceless

I wondered if what I feared was happening. My hostility over the baby was causing my mother undue stress. I _never _in a million years wanted this. She was my mom and this baby _was _my sibling, whether I liked it or not. We were from the same place. Sharing the same blood. Same parents. A family.

The Dr chucked "I'd say your husband and daughter know you pretty well Snow"

"They are over protective but they both make me happy so I put up with it" she joked "David, can you get me some water please?" It got me how she'd ask for something and he was straight away on his feet yielding her every wish.

The Dr took Mary-Margaret's wrist and obviously was taking her blood pressure. I wanted to confess right there that it was my fault. She was in there because of _me_ "Your bloods should be back shortly, then _hopefully_ you can go home but in the meantime. Make yourself comfy"

As soon as the woman left I resumed my place next to my mother "Can I get you anything?" I asked

"David's onto it. _Don't worry_" she smiled "I'm sure everything is OK" I looked down at her overgrown stomach and hesitated, moving my hand back to hers. I was _so_ close to doing what I had wanted to do for a while now. Mary-Margaret squeezed my hand knowingly "You can feel her, she won't bite"

I creased my brow "She? How are you so sure?"

"Same reason I knew you were going to be a girl"

"The necklace? You have it?"

"Seems finding things is rather easier than it used to be" The pun was not lost on me "Do you want to feel her kick?"

I surveyed the room before making eye contact with my mother again. I nodded, keeping one hand in hers and pressing my other firmly on her tight stomach. I waited a moment or so. I actually smiled and then suddenly the smile went shock "Whoa!"

"Told you"

"God, she's gunna be strong"

Mary-Margaret answered back as quick as lightning "Like her sister" squeezing my hand again. She must have seen my facial expression change because before I knew it she was asking "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" I stared at her "I did this to you. If I hadn't been so... awful"

"You didn't cause this, Emma. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. We just have to believe that everything will work out. Emma, honey listen to me when I tell you that I did this to myself. Sometimes I think I'm indestructible"

Oh so that's where I get it from. I took a mental note "I'm sorry Mary-Margaret" I still thought it should be said, considering everything.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be sorry for forcing. I am still getting used to be being a mother. My own died before I had a chance to learn and trying to make up for 28 years... " she explained "Just like your learning to be a daughter. You didn't have us in your life for so many years. I don't mean to push, really but..."

I finished off her train of thought "...it's you making up for lost time?"

"Pretty much"

"I wish you could have the chance to see me growing up. Even though memories. The ones I had of Henry we're fake but I wouldn't trade them for the world and if I could give you that..."

Her eyes sparked "Maybe if your open to that... we need to talk to Regina"

Lost in our own world, neither of us realised that David was standing by the door listening to us. Giving us time to talk. We only figured out he was there when he cleared his throat, I think the scene caused him to tear up and I had to admit the talking wasn't as bad as I thought.

It actually came natural for me.

...

_So I know this chapter may have been a little... different and off course but I had to have them in a situation we're they needed to talk. Not forced. I plan on just writing as it comes to me. I don't know if I can continue it once this hiatus is over because I'll be wanting to write the missing scenes ect so I will try finish it off before next Sunday. When 3x11 finished I was like "CRAP HOW CAN I GET THOUGH TIL 9TH OF MARCH" Now we are so close and I am getting way too happy. Again thank you for all my reviews/fav and followers and like always please comment if you can because really it's keeping this going. Goodnight!_


	7. Chapter 7

David paced the floor "What is taking her so long?" He glanced back at Mary- Margaret and let out a deep sigh, you could sense he worry and he had every right to worry. Hell I was worried too. This was my mother. Despite everything I felt towards the both of them, she gave me life.

"David, calm down. I'm sure she's just being meticulous" she then looked over at me and squeezed my hand "And you too" I pointed to myself. How did she know? "Yes you. Emma, shouldn't you be out there pulling people over or something?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Your here... I'm here" I clarified "You're not getting rid of us _that _easy"

Mary-Margaret scowled further down in her hospital bed "When can I go home" She winged "I'd rather be at home if I am going to be just sitting here"

Glade to see I wasn't the only one that hated hospitals. In the mists of waiting, I thought I would share something with them both, maybe take their and my own mind off the waiting "I had my tonsils out when I was 5" I exclaimed out of the blue. I felt their two sets of eyes turn to me, like they did _whenever_ I had something to say. That was one of the things that was hard to ignore, their attention was always on me "I've hated hospitals ever since..."

My mother's face dropped "Oh, Emma"

"All I wanted was my parents to be there. The only thing that got me thought was that I closed my eyes so tight and just imaged"

"You believed..." How was it that she was able to get that off what I told them? But in a way... she was right. I believed that they were there. Maybe not them exactly but the image I had if them.

I certainly didn't imagine Snow White and Prince Charming.

And I wasn't trying to make this about me but I figured they wanted to get to know me and it may pass the time "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that"

I knew Mary-Margaret especially would have regrets over _anything_ that I told her from my life. She had told me over and over again how much she'd wished she could have come through with me and recently I had found myself wondering how my life would have turned out if she or both of them had raised me. I'm sure I wouldn't have been this repressed and _knew _without a doubt I would have been showered in love but I wouldn't have met Neal, Henry wouldn't have been born and I wouldn't understand the meaning of being a mother.

We both wanted our children to have their best chance.

She was ready to be a mother but I wasn't. I was only a teenager but now... I wouldn't have given it a second thought. I would have kept him.

"Sorry, it took so long" The doctor's voice brought me back. David glared at her, while Mary-Margaret simply gave a carefree smile. She walked over and stood at the end of the bed. We all waited _impatiently _"Your bloods are good, not the best but good"

"Then why did she faint?" David inquired "She doesn't just faint"

"It's common in the third trimester that there may be some symptoms. Snow, a saltier diet will work wonders. A strange treatment but it works wonders. The lack of salt may have caused you to faint. I suggest crackers, maybe some saltine crackers" she explained

Her eyes lit up "Does that mean your letting me go home?" Did she even hear what the Doc was saying to her? Stubborn woman

"You _can_ go home if you promise to rest and stop over working yourself, you are fending for the two of you" she added

"No more school" David spoke up

"And no more walking long distances" She then shot me a look "I'll drive you if you need to want to go somewhere. I seriously can't watch you waddle anymore, it's too..."

"Too...?" eagerly wanting me to finish the sentence but I knew better.. _hormones _and whatnot

"Nothing, just let us take care of you"

"A mother should be taking care of _her_ daughter"

"And a daughter would be really crappy if she let her overly pregnant mom stress herself out" her smile radiated with my words. It could have been for different reasons.

This brought a chuckle out of both David and the Doctor, both Mary-Margaret and I glanced at them both to see what was so funny but the Doctor just threw her hands up and burned my eyes onto my father "I'm with Emma on this one, Snow" It was still weird listening to people call her by her fairytale name, I know it was her _real _name but since they arrived back from the enchanted forest, it was more common. Especially when it came from David.

...

"Snow"

"What?" She winged from the room. I shook my head "I'm not doing anything Charming"

"Well how about you _not_ do anything in bed"

I bit my tongue, he'd eventually get her there but the thing with her was she was very stubborn when it came to something she wanted to do.

God I was more like her than I thought.

Next thing, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and raised my brow

"I'm just making a drink then I _promise_ I'll do with you both ask"

"If you don't I'll be forced bring up the Whale thing again..." I smirked, teasing her about Whale was fun, it was really the only thing I had on her prior to the curse breaking "And I _really_ don't think you want that"

"_Emma_"

"It's still funny" I tried not to laugh "Henry made you a card, got all the kids to sign it. It's sitting on your bedside table. You can read it when you go to bed"

"At least I didn't have to go to jail for this card"

I slowly walked around the kitchen bench "So I was thinking about what we talked about earlier and if you're up to it and you behave by obeying the doctor's orders then I'll take to Regina, see how or even if I can somehow project my memories to you"

"So in other words your blackmailing me."

"You make it sound so harsh but yeh"

She sighed intently "I guess I should go to bed like a good girl then?"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty because you know David and I are right" I challenged convincingly.

She frowned then walked over, pulling me in for a hug "Goodnight"

"Sleep well Mary- Margaret"

...

"How did you get her to listen?" David brought me out of the magazine I was reading, I gave a side grin "She's up there and listening to me"

"Maybe she just needed something to look forward too" I exclaimed smugly

"Well whatever you did, Emma..." He kissed my forehead, cradling my head "I owe you"

...

_Thanks again for your reviews, fav and followers. Sorry it came later than expected. __Been spending way too much time on tumblr. Come check out my tumblr and follow me :)_


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for Regina and Henry at _Granny's_. I may not have still been overly happy with this baby on the way but I wanted to give my parents something. They deserved what I had with Henry and if this was going to make them happy then I'd do it.

I was beginning to understand why I needed to be more open and less resentful. I was going to be her sister, whether I liked it or not and admitting that was the first step.. second step was making sure she was safe no matter what. The apprehension may surface but I will try my best not to let it show, funny how Mary-Margaret can just tell when I am holding back.

"Mom!" I heard Henry's voice bring me back to reality "How's grandma?"

"Hello Miss Swan"

"Regina" after everything, you'd think the woman would move past the formal hellos "She's fine, kid. She loved your card" I received a loving hug, then he sat across from me but before I let him do anything I needed a minute to talk to Regina who stood eyeing me off, pretty sure she wasn't sure if she was invited to sit with us "Hey Henry" I had already teed up something "Ruby needs an extra hand for a while. She asked if you wanted to help?"

"Awesome. Am I getting paid?"

I dropped my head to the side "Your getting paid in knowledge. Go..."

After he slide out of the booth I gazed up at Regina who began to turn "Regina. Can you sit a minute? I need to ask you something"

She hesitated then moved into the spot Henry was just in "I knew there was _something_."

"I just don't want Henry to think it's more than it could be"

"I'm listening"

I began, bringing my hands together "Is there a way for me to project my memories to someone else? Without there being some magical price?"

"I'm not following.."

How clear did I have to make it for her "Mary-Margaret and David. They want to have something of my childhood and I thought..."

"You thought right, dear"

"So you can do something?"

"No but you can. If I show you how to use it. It won't be easy and there will be a price, whether your mother is willing to pay it or not"

I shook my head "I won't put her though it then. Especially not when she's this pregnant" We just have t live with what is, I thought "You gave Henry and me new memories with no price"

"I was already paying the ultimate price. Giving up my son"

"This price, what would it be?"

She shrugged "I don't know but I would assume in what I know she would feel what you felt at that time"

Great, so pretty much my entire life up until I met them. She'd be one depressed woman. I only got though it because I eventually depended on myself, even when I was with Neal I still took charge of my life but coming from similar backgrounds... more than I originally thought made me come to deal with it and allow someone inside.

"You should discuss it with your parents but if you are interested I will train you"

_Train _me? Really. The last time I started a fire because I lost my patience with you "Can I let you know?" I asked, hoping the woman would be a little sympathetic , considering she's the reason my parents missed out on so much. I wanted to talk about it with them, they needed to be sure this was what they wanted as agreeable as I was to provide them with these memories, I know how hard it would be for them both to see for the first time.

I was potentially going to bring up some stuff that I had held back for so long.. Abandonment.. Neal.. my stint in jail. _Everything_.

"This offer is on time, Miss Swan. I won't offer again"

"Fair enough. All I am asking for is 24 hours"

She nodded

...

"No, there is absolutely no way I am going to allow this" David intervened "We will find another way" he looked across at Snow then back at me "I won't allow either of you to put yourselves in harm"

I just smiled, whereas Mary-Margaret sighed defeated "David..."

"Snow" I knew he was serious when he used her fairytale name, I shifted my eyes between them

"This is our daughter we are talking about, David. Her life, everything we missed"

"I'm very aware as to what we are talking about but I won't allow any added stress right now" He glanced over at me and dropped his brow, knowing what he said upset me "Sorry, Emma"

It did upset me but slightly, I nod in response. Mary-Margaret did not look happy. She looked away from David, who knew right away. Wasn't there some rule were you shouldn't argue in front of your kids? The more time that went on the more I got alarmed by their... indifferences.

Not to mention when then when they got all affectionate with one another with me around. I couldn't blame them, they loved each other and they were still young...ish "I'll let Regina know" I add

"No" My mother exclaimed "No, you won't" She glanced back at David "I know your worried but I _need _this. I _want_ this and I don't care what it takes. Nothing could be as painful as not knowing what my child endured" This made me smile to no end. She reached over and took my father's hand "And you'll be right there with me."

He looked across at me for added knowledge "It won't be pleasant but we can keep at as light as possible" I offered, not sure how light we could actually keep it.

I wasn't even sure if I could project memories from when I was a baby but I was willing to ask Regina _if _ my father was to go for the idea and when I saw him nod, both Mary-Margret and I had our answer.

...

_Thanks for the support and will add another chapter soon xxx_


End file.
